


【仓丸/昴丸】昨日繁星

by shiitakeshrooms



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitakeshrooms/pseuds/shiitakeshrooms
Summary: 一个预告





	1. Chapter 1

大仓在收录日和公演日的间隙和他做的时候总喜欢亲吻他紧闭的双眼和唇边的痣，从脸一直往下，时不时吐出舌头品尝，还要用动人的情话告诉丸山他既甜又咸。这种情况下大仓做得多过分都行，哪怕掐着丸山的屁股和腰做到后穴红肿，不允许他擅自射出来，于是他同时也纵容丸山在自己背后不会裸露的地方留下带血的抓痕。他可能是有意的，丸山擅自认为，以让丸山哭出来为目的。丸山通常叫得很厉害，但他把自己压在布料下，那些声音大多被枕头和床听去了，留给大仓的就只有压抑住的喘息。

多叫出来嘛，丸，大仓撒着娇，动作却不带迟缓，反而有越来越激烈的趋势。

想听。他说，那些吻落在丸山脸庞上，脖颈上，身体上他所能够到的所有地方。

丸山不想回答。他实际上也说不出来什么，把大仓拉的近了些，嘴唇找准他的。

 

 

 

 

丸山以为自己的会累的睡熟不醒，一夜无眠直至闹钟或者从没拉好的窗帘照进来的阳光把他弄醒。

事于愿违。他感觉到了某个人，对方小于自己的、精巧地硌人的骨架和手指上的薄薄地茧。换句话说，他梦到了涩谷。那个他朝思暮想的人正伏在他身上，表情卖力专注，牢牢地把握着他的要害。丸山被来自身后的热度烫的想要蜷起身，又想要追寻那快感，因不舍涩谷的每一下抽离而用肠肉和环在他身上的手臂挽留他。

“す、啊哈，すばる、”他断断续续地叫着涩谷。丸山在床上不论在上在下都发出许多声音，不带表演成分却比那些给别人听的都多样。涩谷曾经调侃丸山说他都不知道自己的名字能被用那么多种音调念出来，丸山却记得清楚，声音脱口而出时都不自觉的看向涉谷的反应。涉谷害羞，掐着丸山的下颚让他闭嘴，实在受不了就用唇舌堵住丸山宣泄快乐的方式。丸山不止一次抱怨涉谷过于吝啬他的声音也没能改变什么。

丸山太过快乐了。那些快乐从涩谷和他的连接之处溢出，多到他无法忍受也无法承受，把世界涂成全白的五彩缤纷，只留下像是涉谷韧性的一些片段，将梦境相关的暗示挤出他的脑海。丸山他全身心的接受他所在的事实。丸山以为他大声叫喊了，实际上这时候涉谷一个深入顶到了他的敏感点，他所有的呻吟尽数化成短暂的气声。涩谷的手指找上了他的脖子，缓慢的收紧。让他能听见软骨移动，每一个骨节的移动都链接着他的神经。丸山视野里出现了星星，涉谷被星星簇拥着，堪比日月的眼神灼热地看着他。这比什么都让他着迷。

丸山射了。

别离开我。这句话卡在丸山喉咙里。他想说请你用你的声音和热情污\染我，或者更直接的说的法，请你爱我。当然这些他一句都没说出口。那可是涩谷的自由和梦想。他想。那是比所有自己的期待和欲求都沉重而轻快的东西。他抓不住，但是涩谷有穿梭在天空和深海之间的能力，不需要压低他翅膀的东西。

涩谷也射了，一股微凉的液体留在丸山体内。


	2. 昨日繁星（全）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丸山最近有些心不在焉。

丸山最近有些心不在焉。这既没影响到他工作，也没减少他在乐屋里逗别人笑的鬼脸的情愿程度，更没有波及到他一发技的质量。即便如此，凭借着一起工作二十余年的经验，任谁都能看出笼罩在他脸上的一层疲倦。这么说或许不对。更加准确的说法应该是后台的丸山发出的光芒灰暗了一些。

谁也不能怪他，大仓更没有这个立场。

这段时间攒取他们精力的工作不少。除了常规收录的番组还有安田的伤势和六个人初次的演唱会，一个个都是所有人不得不拼尽全力的事情。这是一个全力展现一如既往的关杰尼八的时刻，成员们每个人也都铆足了劲，弦崩的一触就断却又始终不得休憩。

在这种情况下，在镜头后方漏出的倦容并不是谁可以责备的事。

 

 

距离涩谷停止出现在摄影棚已过了一个来月，公演也开始了几周。即使这般，丸山在安可前终曲的表情仍如透镜，称不上淡然。

那是理所当然的。他依然闭着眼睛就能描绘出来涩谷阴茎的模样，用手用嘴用别的地方。尽管这听起来有些恶心，他的神经末梢还烙印着还有那玩意儿插在他后面带来的无与伦比的快感，想一想都要全身发抖，虽然他一点都不敢放纵自己沉溺在那些回忆里。

话说到这个份上，丸山不得不解释一下他和涩谷的纠葛，否则就要冒着成为一个妄想过度的变态的风险了。但实话实说，他也弄不清楚自己和涩谷的关系。涩谷偶尔上门，在阴天或者能看到一两颗星星的夜晚。这在东京着实不易，以至于丸山开始数着光污染没有涂满整个夜空的深夜。当然他也偶尔造访对方的公寓，不过更多是在两人在随便哪里的酒店房间，他或者涉谷把对方按在任何合适或者不合适的平面上，把将自己拼凑进对方的缺口里。

很遗憾的是，这样的日子结束了。

而他甚至无法给这段日子一个明确的定义。诚然他和涩谷不算在交往，但他连除此之外的部分也去法确认了。毕竟这里只剩下一个丸山。

 

 

演唱会结束的站位和MC一样，这是多少年之内他们定下的讲究，让大仓得以习惯性地转头左窥，在退场之前观察丸山。

丸山浑身湿透了，好在其他人也好不到哪去，他就也不至于显得过于突兀。他头发盛着一汪湖泊，皮肤滚着凝结的露水，像一块吸满了水的毛巾滴滴答答，挤一挤就能流淌成一条溪流，即便如此他仍然抿着嘴，过于用力，用力的嘴唇都消失了，留下一条苍白的缝隙。大仓和他的距离是一伸手就能搭上肩膀的程度。

他也的确那么做了，并转过头看丸山，对方吊着眼睛做鬼脸看着镜头，大仓一下子就笑出来了。但就像他预料到的，丸山的表情并没能持续多久，在摄像机不再对着他的时候那些多余的动作都被水分冲走，几乎只剩下一个赤裸的灵魂还徘徊在大阪罗曼史的拍摄现场。

这些不光是大仓，团内所有人一眼就看出来了。

 

 

“丸？”

大仓在他二十公分开外，安全又不过分遥远，是一个如果他愿意，只要伸出手或者动一动身体的任何一个地方就能碰到丸山的距离。大仓看起来有些心神不宁，比如他揪着上衣边缘的手指，丸山心不在焉地想。

“啊——今天也好累。”

大仓擦着滴水的头发吐了吐舌头。他只穿着运动短裤，对此的解释一向是这时穿着的上衣会弄湿，而后再整个晚上回到住宿的地方之前衣服都会让人不适的黏在身上。当然现在丸山的眼神总归是在他的胸腹之间游荡就是了。

大仓还在维持着戏谑的表情，但也与此同时眼睛一刻不停地追随着丸山。他露出这样的表情或者说这样的话的时候，他们两个人之间就有一个人会在晚上敲开另一个人的房门。他们交往两三周期间，丸山即使是筋疲力尽也会开门，另一方面大仓也从未拒绝他。

今天主动这么做的是丸山。迎接他的是回宾馆后再次洗漱了，裹在浴袍里的大仓和他热切的吻，让丸山不得不迅速的关上门，并祈祷没有狗仔队或多余的镜头跟踪他们。

倒不是大仓自己不会注意这些。

大仓在收录日和公演日的间隙和他做的时候总喜欢亲吻他紧闭的双眼和唇边的痣，从脸一直往下，时不时吐出舌头品尝，还要用动人的情话告诉丸山他既甜又咸。这种情况下大仓做得多过分都行，哪怕掐着丸山的屁股和腰做到后穴红肿，不允许他擅自射出来，于是他同时也纵容丸山在自己背后不会裸露的地方留下带血的抓痕。他可能是有意的，丸山擅自认为，以让丸山哭出来为目的。丸山通常叫得很厉害，但他把自己压在布料下，那些声音大多被枕头和床听去了，留给大仓的就只有压抑住的喘息。

多叫出来嘛，丸，大仓撒着娇，动作却不带迟缓，反而有越来越激烈的趋势。

想听。他说，声音夹杂着不带掩饰的喘息，那些吻落在丸山脸庞上，脖颈上，身体上他所能够到的所有地方。

丸山不想回答。他实际上也说不出来什么。他把大仓拉的近了些，嘴唇找准他的，将呻吟吞进肚子里去。

丸山回到自己房间的时候已经接近凌晨三点。考虑到他明天早上还有收录，这着实不是什么好主意。

他以为自己的会累的睡熟不醒，一夜无眠直至闹钟或者从没拉好的窗帘照进来的阳光把他弄醒，虽说冒着睡眠不足的风险，倒是好过人造睡眠药物。

事于愿违。他感觉到了某个人，对方小于自己的、精巧地硌人的骨架和手指上的薄薄地茧。换句话说，他梦到了涩谷。那个他朝思暮想的人正伏在他身上，表情卖力专注，牢牢地把握着他的要害。丸山被来自身后的热度烫的想要蜷起身，又想要追寻那快感，因不舍涩谷的每一下抽离而用肠肉和环在他身上的手臂挽留他。

“す、啊哈，すばる、”他断断续续地叫着涩谷。丸山在床上不论在上在下都发出许多声音，不带表演成分却比那些给别人听的都多样。涩谷曾经调侃丸山说他都不知道自己的名字能被用那么多种音调念出来，丸山却记得清楚，声音脱口而出时都不自觉的看向涉谷的反应。涉谷害羞，掐着丸山的下颚让他闭嘴，实在受不了就用唇舌堵住丸山宣泄快乐的方式。丸山不止一次抱怨涉谷过于吝啬他的声音也没能改变对方在床上的寡言。

他此刻不在意这个了。涩谷出现在他的面前，在他的上方，这就足够了。

丸山太过快乐了。那些快乐从涩谷和他的连接之处溢出，多到他无法忍受也无法承受，把世界涂成全白的五彩缤纷，只留下像是涉谷韧性的一些片段，将梦境相关的暗示挤出他的脑海，只叫他全身心地接受涩谷所在的事实。丸山以为他大声叫喊了，实际上这时候涉谷一个深入顶到了他的敏感点，他所有的呻吟尽数化成短暂的气声，连隔壁的灰尘都没能听见。涩谷的手指找上了他的脖子，缓慢的收紧。让他能听见软骨移动，每一个骨节的移动都链接着他的神经。丸山视野里出现了星星，涉谷被星星簇拥着，堪比日月的眼神灼热地看着他。这比什么都让他着迷。

丸山射了。在一片斑斓之中他死死盯着涩谷的眼睛。

别离开我。这句话卡在丸山喉咙里。他想说请你用你的声音和热情污染我，或者用更直接的语句，请你爱我。当然这些他一句都没说出口。那可是涩谷的自由和梦想。他想。那是比所有自己的期待和欲求都沉重而轻快的东西。他抓不住，但是涩谷有穿梭在天空和深海之间的能力，不需要压低他翅膀的东西。

涩谷也射了，一股微凉的液体留在丸山体内。丸山喜欢尽可能的不带套，这叫丸山能连带疼痛更深刻地感受到涩谷，即使这意味着更加复杂的清理过程。但只要他真正提出来，涩谷往往会满足他，更何与那些清理通常毛遂自荐。

丸山偏偏在这一刻醒过来，时钟指向凌晨四点。

他盯着窗外一点点泛白，再也无法闭上眼睛，只是反复回味着梦中涩谷的眼神，直到提前预定闹钟的默认铃声响起来。

他不确定自己是否真正见过那个神色。

 

 

“今天晚上我过来？”大仓在短信里问。今天番组的收录里没有包括大仓，是ありえへん世界。这意味着他一天都没受到大仓关切的眼神的关照，即使少不了村上担忧的叮嘱和安田出人意料却什么时候都不让人反感的拥抱。

没什么不好的，丸山想。他回复了大仓一个“好呀”和一个笑脸符号，手机照亮着他的面无表情的脸。

说实话他对和大仓交往至今还没有实感，而对此他对大仓感到抱歉，但对方过于善解人意地从朋友开始十几年如一日地融入了他的日常，以至于丸山没有一点挣扎就接受了恋人的身份，这过度却又自然的让他无以适应这差别。

他搞不清楚大仓了，他给对方开门的时候这么想。他搞不清大仓想要什么，也搞不清自己能给大仓什么。

大仓没有和平常一样与他做爱。对方带来了意大利面和新鲜的肉，做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，背景是新出的爱情电影，讲述了相识多年的恋人携手走过中年危机的故事。丸山用手肘戳戳大仓，对方无动于衷。不可否认的是，大仓的厨艺比以前还有所长进，每一道菜都很和丸山的胃口。等他们吃完饭的时候那部电影已经结束了，丸山从自己的影片里挖出了断背山，他对自己什么时候买这部电影一点印象都没有，因为对剧情过于熟悉，在剧情尚未过过半时靠在沙发上睡着了，醒来发现自己头在大仓肩膀上。

他有点不好意思的道歉。

“没事，我也该走了。”

大仓关上了电视，丸山来不及看电影播到了哪个部分。多半是不太适合这种氛围的部分，倒不是说这部片子适合约会。

“你该到床上去睡。”

大仓说，半推半拉的把丸山折腾到床上去。对方已经困的睁不开眼睛了。

“晚安。”

大仓在走之前在丸山的额头上落下一吻。

对了，大仓是不在这里过夜的，下次见他得是工作了。

丸山昏昏欲睡的脑子里闪过这个念头。

然后他终于如愿以偿的陷入黑甜乡。

 

 

丸山并不是经常想涩谷，至少没有人们认为的那么经常，至少没有他自己设想的那么经常。尤其是在大仓湿润的鼻息打在身后、用那不论何时都能叫他背脊发热的低音叫他名字的时候。只有在难得休息日的傍晚，自己家沙发上的漫画书和电视之间的裂缝或许会大到漏出某个深红色的三个音节。

他和涩谷是和平分手的，如果丸山能这么称作这段关系的话。那是在他们开始轮番试图说服涩谷的那段日子里自然而然的结果。当然这所言过分了，毕竟他和涩谷没有交往过，但和平到是和平的。两个人之间没有一个摔了满屋子东西离去留下另一个收拾残骸，毕竟都不是二十岁的少年，但说实在的冷战和除性爱以外缺失的交流也无法称为温和。可丸山能做什么呢？他从涩谷告诉他这个决定开始就理解了。他怎样都无法吐露自己的不舍，甚至无法拒绝这个决定，涩谷看起来无比确凿。但最后一次上床是他正式和大仓交往前几天，涩谷下定决心后不久。他衣物之下锁骨之上的吻痕和牙印发烫，自己大脑一片空白，但他倒是记得横山叹了口气，和村上一同看着涩谷，最后只是点了点头。涩谷分给他的目光和分给其他人的时间一样长。他的前男友，不，这时候要变成前同事了，颤抖的深深的吸了一口气，再而鞠躬：“抱歉，至今为止受大家照顾了。

即使独自演练过无数次这个场景，丸山自己的大脑还是静的可怕。他以为的会像走马灯一样闪现他和涉谷从认识开始所有交流的瞬间，但填充他大脑的只有一块平面，像是一个空旷的日程表。

横山和村上和涩谷在房间的一侧神情严肃地讨论什么，多半是一些算是私人的安排，没有丸山可以上前的空间。

丸山就再没有和涩谷单独的打过交道，连最后的Jam结束后都没有拥抱。或者说，他总告诉自己只要把那个念头放着，不去想也不去面对，所谓的最后总归不会来临。这导致他在那期节目收录结束过后良久才在空空如也的家里，在对着漆黑的玄关说“我回来了”的时候，实实在在的感到那句话在胸腔和墙壁之间来回撞击的力道。虽然这倒不是说平时会有一个涉谷裹着围裙说“欢迎回来”就是了。

他想大仓也许已经知道了。

即便他答应了大仓一两周之后的告白，即便他无数次真心的为大仓的捧场和微笑而微笑起来，那些片段也仍然在不合时宜的时候浮现出来，像是丸山吐不出来的一颗鱼刺。

“你要过来吗？”

他第一次主动向大仓发出邮件。

大仓收到邮件时心脏漏跳了一拍，像是个毛头小子一样。

他总以为他已经暗示的足够清楚了，但丸山踟蹰不前却也不后退，站在他和涩谷之间一个尴尬的地方。现在是他和丸山在交往，尽管涩谷和丸山的关系大概团内谁都看得出来。大仓理应为此生气，然而只有一点怒火烤着他，堪堪让他心口软化。丸山触手可及，大多数时候他也就揽过丸山了。

所以手机播出丸山特有的提示音的时候他以令人脸红的速度抓过了手机，并且飞快的给予了肯定的回答。

也许是今天，大仓想，也许今天丸山会推开他，或者自己会拒绝丸山。

丸山开门是的眼神和以往一样，也许更加筋疲力竭，他却并非拒绝着大仓过于激烈的亲吻，反而双手环绕着大仓腰背，自己的火热鲜活地昭示着存在感。他的背部贴上床铺的声音比大门扣紧的声音还要响亮。

与之相反，或者说与过往的每次相同，大仓亲吻丸山。

 

 

大仓躺在丸山身后，疲软的阴茎从他的体内滑出来。

丸山保持着背对着他的姿势一动不动。大仓不是很在意，有时丸山会在激情退却之后陷入像现在这样奇怪的情绪，原因大仓也能猜测个七八。换做平时他可能放任丸山自己整理情绪，不过他今天有一搭没一搭的摸着丸山的后颈，无端涌上一种说些什么的冲动。

好过分呀，丸山桑，明明是你叫我过来的。他擅自在脑海里用疏离地语气说，想象丸山因为忽然变换的称呼背脊一僵，几乎笑出声。他决定在那之前做的更过分一些。

“Subaru现在很忙。要读语言学校还要联系大学、处理交接的事。”

大仓没头没脑地说，掌心之下的丸山比意料中反应还要大的紧绷了肌肉，执拗地不看他。他继续揉丸山的后脑勺，手指蹭过丸山后脑勺的发尾，向下画着弧线，然后重复。几次之后，丸山总算是稍微放松了一些。

“恩，我知道的。”

丸山面对另一边的回答听起来无比遥远，大仓要透过墙壁反射的延迟才听得见。

所以我才不去联系他。丸山自欺欺人的想。这他自己也知道，但大仓看不见他的表情这个事实多多少少给了他一些安慰，而他无法欺骗自己，说服自己不贪恋大仓有韵律的动作。

“但我和Yoko还跟他有一次打游戏的约定哦。上次他打电话回来的时候跟我们保证过了。”

丸山猛地翻身。大仓一脸平和的看着他。丸山的反应过度了。他自己也知道所有人都或多或少的和涉谷保持联系，任谁都比自己这个处于不上不下关系的人处理的要好。

大仓的手指移到了丸山脸上。对方嘴角还残留着一些唾液和大仓自己的体液，他用大拇指抹掉了。丸山的舌头不自觉地追逐他的动作。大仓想吻他，但他忍住了。既然是大仓起的头，他们就得把这事情谈完。

“装的一点都不在乎，小丸以为自己骗过了谁啊。”

丸山闭上眼睛。大仓的声音像是炙热和鞭子在他赤裸的胸膛留下火热的痕迹，幸好他没有强迫自己直视他的灵魂。

“没事的。”大仓很轻松的就能环住他的肩膀，把丸山按在自己身上。这样他们就又一次谁也看不清对方的表情了，但和刚才不同的是他前胸贴着丸山的胸膛，那些鞭痕也被大仓的体温抚慰了。

“Subaru是没事的，你去联系他也没关系的。”

大仓说，透过丸山身躯的震动让丸山产生了那声音来自自己内部的错觉。

“Subaru会一直都在你身边的，就像我们一样。”大仓捻起一撮丸山脑后长得有些长的头发，用两根手指搓着。

就像安田，村上也会一直在一样。就像我也会一直在一样。他想

但这种事现在不应该说，而以后应该就不需要说了，大仓想。丸山肯定已经意识到了，总有一天他会回过头拥抱我，在拥抱涩谷之后。

丸山无声地点头。

大仓腾出一只手，越过丸山，关上了灯。

“现在睡吧。”

他说。

 

 

尽管他在入睡之前还是无声的拒绝着，丸山终究拨通了那个涩谷留在这里的电话，对方在电流里的声音熟悉又陌生。

我下周回来。涩谷说，平平常常，完全不是如果不打电话就永远不会知道的样子，就像常住国外的友人一次心血来潮的回国拜访。

这就导致他在自己久违地休息日里站在大阪站前不远的小巷子里，并在等待的同时心神不稳地踢着脚边小石子。

“哟，”从丸山左侧传来了声音。他转过头去，涩谷就站在那里，轮廓边缘被路灯勾勒的有些模糊，眼神碰到他就移开了。丸山或许应该庆幸他看起来和自己一样不怎么自在，毕竟丸山一直都没那个余裕，现在更是从头到脚定在原地，索性他面前地涩谷也没什么动静。不过两个人不能干站在这里，再过不久兴许还会招引新闻小报，丸山就只能说“要去吃点什么吗？”

这给他们找了点事做，却又没约束到底要待多长时间。

“啊，好，”涩谷有些张惶，垂着头研究自己帆布鞋的鞋尖。

丸山忽然改变了主意。

“去居酒屋吧。”

他挠挠自己的侧脸，开始冒出痕迹的胡渣昭示着自己进入三十代的事实，他也忽然想念一些炸裂的啤酒。去他的身材，丸山看着涩谷愈发消瘦的，和传统的三十代不符的身体想。

“好啊，我也好久没去了。”

涩谷点点头答应，丸山却不急着迈出步伐，用明知道涩谷不好面对的赤诚目光打量着涩谷。谁知道下一次有时什么时候呢？

初春的气候还是有些冷的，天空的颜色却明亮了起来，浅金橙红勾勒着涩谷的轮廓。涩谷的胡子又冒出来了，色素迅速的沉积在他的皮肤表面，就像是视频里显示的那样，肌肉越发结实的附着在骨骼上，虽然他还是瘦瘦小小的那么一个。缺乏修饰却依然挺立的眉毛，还有他顶着的黑框眼镜也无法遮住圆而大的眼睛。丸山一直有些害怕那双眼睛，他那京都青年本性里的诗意使他不自主的思考的过多。在他脑海里涩谷昴的眼睛过于黑又过于圆了，就算浮着星子，溢出浓厚的热情，也只是邀请人的表象，一旦瞧地过久过深就会被深渊吸进去，不服万劫。当然丸山不同。丸山是看着这陷阱跳下去的。

 

 

这顿饭吃的无比沉默，即便丸山想要讨人快乐的性子摆在那里，他又能说什么呢？所有问题和陈述在碰到涩谷之前就要消散了，就像是涩谷有那个魔力，而丸山又不能保证他现在能使涩谷微笑起来。

好歹他们点的啤酒足够的多，而丸山和涩谷喝的足够的快。丸山庆幸自己不是唯一一个将杯中内容一饮而尽的那个，他们喝的速度要比盘中食物消失的速度快多了。

几杯下肚，丸山的脑子又动起来了，虽然缓慢，并且发出生锈的齿轮的咯吱声。

“我以为，”偏偏这时候嗓子卡着不够稀薄的痰，丸山只能抿一口啤酒，苦涩的酸味顺着气泡直冲鼻腔，使他皱眉，“我以为我还爱你。”

涩谷点点头。丸山有些悲哀的想他果然知道，但又觉得本身自己就谁都没瞒过。

“对不起。”

丸山说。

“不，”涩谷扣着自己指头，“应该道歉的是我。”

丸山，你总不会是一个人的，涩谷说。我也没有真正的离开你们。

丸山点点头。他还是被算在你们中间的一个。

涩谷不是那么认为的，但那有什么用呢？

 

 

“你不是要亲我吧？”涩谷问。他的脸什么时候离自己这么近了？丸山想，又发现倾身向前的是自己，他已经半个身子在座位外面了，木质的桌子硌的他腹部生疼。

“什么？不，不是。”

丸山如同大梦初醒。

“小涩在美国有没有遇到有趣的人啊？”他向后靠去，直到背部安全地贴在椅背上，语气无比生涩又无比自然。

涩谷有些疑惑，但顺从地开始讲他遇到的新合伙人还要那些帮他写的东西上法律保护的人，开始讲他的音乐。他讲到他的音乐就变的一刻不停息，那些想法娟娟而出，叫丸山几乎能听见，能感受到尚且存在对方脑海中的旋律和那些协助这旋律实体化的人。

“那真好呀。”

丸山真挚地说，一丁点嫉妒都没有。

涩谷在离开的时候迟疑了一下。

“隆平，”他叫道。这从丸山的脊椎传递到神经末端，让他一个机灵。很久没人这么叫他了。不如说，连涩谷也没有这么叫过他。

“恩？”他转过身。

涩谷抱了抱他。他们本来就只隔着几步的距离，丸山一下子居然没反应过来。等他想要回抱的时候涩谷已经开始抽身，却在感觉到他的动作时依然在他怀里多停留了几秒。

“那么，下次见。”

涩谷说。

“恩，下次见。”

丸山回答。他率先转过了身，背对涩谷向自己家的方向走去。

让他自己也感到意外的是他一次也没有回头。他想涩谷应该也是没有的，当然他无法确认这个，也没有这个机会了。

 

给他开门的是大仓。大仓不该出现在他家里，丸山也没有现在面对大仓的准备，但给他备用钥匙的是丸山，所以他没有抱怨的借口。

不过他也没什么想抱怨的。

大仓什么都没说，只是张开双臂抱住了丸山，手轻柔地扣在他后脑上。他身上温暖干燥，散发着丸山惯用的柔顺剂的味道。对了，他上次留在丸山家里的衣服在他们两个纠缠的时候粘上了两人份的液体，被做家务的丸山顺手一起扔进了洗衣机里。

“欢迎回来，”大仓离得他极其地近，灰色的套头衫柔软地堆在他肩头。

丸山的回答如同反复经过演练过一般从他喉头滑出：“我回来啦。”

他说。

END


End file.
